This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the study is to examine effects of an exercise and dietary intervention on apparently healthy postmenopausal women who are overweight to obese. We plan to examine body composition, pulmonary function, breast ductal fluids and blood-based biomarkers. Intervention will last for 12 weeks.